


Refractory

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Fallout Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Community: falloutkinkmeme, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Smut, assertive Danse, i missed writing it, no blowjobs this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paladin Danse is a leader. He takes control. And even though he’s not a Paladin any more, he’s still good at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refractory

“Who’s going to take first watch?” Nora asked, tossing her bag down on the floor. She heard the hiss and clatter of Danse stepping out of his power armour. He’d left it against the door. That answered that question. If nobody could get in, they could both sleep tonight. The former Paladin removed his hood and used it to wipe sweat from the back of his neck, kicking some boxes together and sitting down.

“Thought you might appreciate a proper rest,” he told her. Nora smiled, leaning down and kissing him gently on the cheek.

“Thanks,” she murmured, removing the sleeping bags from the back of Danse’s armour and unrolling them both. She laid them out across the floor as the soldier reached into his pack and pulled out two cans of pork and beans, along with forks.  He handed her the rations and pulled open the can, digging in as she unbuckled the metal armour around her chest and pushed it into her knapsack. She alternated between mouthfuls of food and removing her armour as the two sat in comfortable silence. Danse finished before she did, and it was only when she realised the noise of fork hitting can had stopped that she looked up to see him watching her disarm. The dark brown irises were concentrated on her hands, but he stared up at her face when she paused.

“You should take that suit off,” he suggested. She flushed, blinking in confusion. “It’s dirty.”

“I see,” she chuckled, her face hot. The way Danse was staring at her…

He reached up and swiped at her lip with his thumb, the leather soft against her skin. She let out a soft murmur and closed her eyes as his fingers stroked her jaw. Rustles of movement filled the air, and then his other hand was sliding down her back, cupping her ass before he was picking her up by her thighs and moving her over to the wall, his wider, thicker body securing her firmly. Her legs wrapped around him as he kissed her roughly. This wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, but there was something decidedly one-sided about this. Danse, she felt, was definitely in control. She felt it as he pushed her head up and mouthed roughly down her jaw and neck, sucking slowly, his tongue flicking over the skin. Her hips rolled, inhaling sharply when he gripped the zipper of her suit and tugged, exposing the soft skin of her breasts to him.

He tucked her more firmly beneath his arms and pushed her upwards, burying his mouth in the generous flesh and kissing. He skimmed down and his teeth found the cups of her bra, pulling until her nipples were exposed, hardening as she gripped his hair gently and whimpered. He lifted a hand and eased her suit over her shoulders, his tongue trailing over the exposed flesh before he dipped his head again and slowly sucked on her nipple. Nora moaned, grinding her core against him, and feeling Danse twitch in response. He gripped her thigh tightly, grunting as she tugged softly on the hair in her hand and flicking his tongue over her breast.

“Danse,” she breathed, and his eyes flicked up to hers. She had to look away. His stare was heavy and it was sending flickers up lighting up her spine. Heat pooled in her sex and she rolled her body. Danse tugged on her thigh and pushed his own between her legs. She let out a gasp. Oh, god…

He worked the Vault suit down to her hips and popped the clasp on her bra, letting it fall to the floor as he pushed her further upwards. The leather gloves stroked over her skin, pulling the suit to her knees before working it down her shins and over her feet. He kissed as much of the new expanse as he could, stubble scratching her sensitive body as his tongue flicked over her navel. He knelt and worked her thighs over his broad shoulders. Her eyes widened. His fingers hooked into her knickers and tugged them aside as he gave her thighs a few hot, scratchy kisses, his lips slowly moving towards her core. The grip of his gloved hands on her thighs sent dirty bolts of pleasure through her. Something…something about his large, strong hands on her smaller body was intensely arousing.

His lips found her sex, and both of them closed their eyes, Nora in pleasure and Danse in bliss. She whimpered when he licked slowly over her clit, bucking softly. His tongue circled the bud repeatedly, and she tangled her hands into his hair and pulled until the former Paladin was moaning against her. Fuck, that didn’t help. The vibrations carried through her, and only his grip on her kept her from arching out of his hands. Her nails scratched his scalp when he began to suck, panting gently. He slotted his mouth over her opening and pressed his tongue inside her, soft leather digging into her thighs. She pressed her head into the wall behind her and rolled with a short gasp as he licked carefully within her, his stubble rasping against her thighs and causing small whimpers as his head moved.

“Danse!” Nora whined, gazing down at him. Their eyes met briefly and she marvelled at how beautiful his were, pressing his mouth harder against her core before the Paladin focused his attentions on her clitoris and slowly wound her up, enjoying how her hands shook as he brought her closer to her peak. “Danse…I’m going to…”

He pulled back briefly and she let out a pained cry. She had been so close. His gaze flicked up to her for a second, and then he murmured against her thigh, “come for me,” and thrust his tongue against her opening, attending her enthusiastically and repeatedly until her back was arching off the wall, stuttering out cries of pleasure as she felt her orgasm move through her, curling her toes and causing patches of sweat to cover her skin. She fought for breath as he continued, still working her, and she almost slipped for a moment when he moved one of his hands from her thigh. Her eyes flew to the ceiling when she felt the leather trailing across her ass, and Danse slowly stopped licking her, kissing at her inner thighs and enjoying the way she shook with each scratch. He eased her legs off his shoulders and held her when she fell into his arms.

He laid her down on one of the sleeping bags and unlaced his boots, kicking them off as her hand squeezed his thick, muscular thigh. It stroked up his stomach and over his chest, until her fingers were at his zip, and she pulled it gently down, exposing his chest and abs. Danse smiled at her, licking his lips. She shivered, eyes widening briefly as his tongue darted out over the skin. The former Paladin leaned down and kissed her, cupping a hand behind her head. His teeth nibbled softly at her lower lip, and she moaned at the touch. He knelt down and placed himself squarely between her thighs, both hands grasping at her ass before working her knickers down to her knees. His thumbs stroked her calves as he pulled the clothing off her, and when she was naked he splayed a hand over her stomach, palm just above her mound and pressing gently.

Nora gazed up at him as they kissed to find the Paladin looking at her with unabashed lust in his eyes, and even as their mouths moved together, he slid a thumb between her mons and over her clit. The helpless breath she took forced her body upwards, eyes widening as he began to circle the digit. He added a little pressure as his left hand grasped a thigh and curled it around his hip, lips still firmly against hers and swallowing her soft moans. He rotated his hand and gently slid two fingers inside her, moving his lips to her jaw. Her face contorted in pleasure as he started to thrust them slowly in and out, and he leaned back to watch her hips start to roll against his hand.

“Oh, Nora,” he murmured. Her hand slid behind his neck, fingers twitching. “I love watching you like this.”

“Danse, please,” she gasped. “More!”

He leaned down and pressed his mouth to her neck as he thrust them a little harder, tongue sweeping up her flesh. Her head tilted to give him better access, and he nipped gently, making her twitch on his hand. Her free arm wrapped around his shoulders as she panted weakly, the hand on his neck moving into his hair and gripping tightly.

“You’re so…responsive,” he said softly, kissing her shoulder. “Beautiful.”

Her eyes half-opened to look at him briefly before squeezing shut in pleasure. Danse sped his fingers up, thumb pressing against her nub as he crooked them repeatedly. She let out a strangled cry and he felt her thigh tense against his hip. The hand in his hair pulled tighter and he bit on her skin a little more, sucking after his teeth left her to leave a dark red welt on her body. He dipped his mouth to her breast and sucked her nipple, teasing it with his tongue as her nails scraped across his upper back and he growled at her breast.

“I can’t!-” she whimpered, thrusting against his fingers, and Danse buried them in to the knuckle, stroking a swollen spot on her walls until the woman below him was just short of screaming, burying her face in his head. He pulled back and kissed her briefly.

“You can,” he breathed, his other hand sliding over her stomach and pinning her down. “I’ve got you, soldier. I want to make you feel good.”

“Danse,” she begged, wriggling underneath his hand.

“That’s it,” he whispered. “Come on. I’ve got you. Just come for me, Nora…”

She did so, squirming on his hand and trying to close her thighs, as intense heat and pleasure soared up her spine, and her slick dripped down over his fingers as she cried out. She arched as best as she could, and he kept going until she was almost protesting, legs trembling.

“Oh my god,” she sobbed, chest heaving, and he sucked on her breast again until the Sole Survivor was trembling from head to toe.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he breathed, easing himself out of his flight suit and stripping off his boxers. “You look so good like that.”

“Oh,” she moaned, “please.”

He leaned down to kiss her again and she willingly pressed her mouth to his, scratching his back gently as he slid his arms beneath her hips and lifted them. He pushed the tip of his length against her opening and moaned gently. Oh, he loved this part. His fingers wrapped around her hips as he slowly pushed inside her, and Nora cried out, her back curving. He grunted, tightening his grip on her as he pressed inside to the hilt. He could feel the tremors of her body. She was so sensitive to the touch. This sensation was one of the nicest he’d ever felt. The wet heat of her pressed tightly against his cock and she squeezed her inner muscles until he was hissing. She was too good at that.

“Minx,” he breathed, burying his head in her neck. “Beautiful, erotic minx. Fuck…”

“Danse,” she whimpered, clutching him tightly.

“I’ve got you. Oh, Nora…you feel so amazing.”

His hips pulled back and she whined softly, gasping when he slid into the hilt once more, his pace slow for the moment.

“God,” she whispered, her lips beautifully flushed with sex and swollen by kisses. “God, Danse, more.”

“Mmm,” he rumbled in agreement, grasping her tightly. “Always.”

He threw her leg over his hip and started to fuck her, his hips slapping against her ass as she writhed underneath him, crying out softly each time he hilted in her. The sound of her voice was intoxicating, and he reached down to stroke her nipple. Her voice cracked. Danse leaned down to nip at her neck and grinned into the dark, sweat-soft skin. Nora threw her arm around him and kept him tightly against her, brows furrowing as her nails dug into him. Danse barked in pleasure and bucked harder. The woman beneath him tensed. He could feel her getting close to another orgasm, and kissed her firmly, watching her eyelashes flutter shut as it built slowly.

“You look so beautiful when you come,” he whispered as her mouth fell open.

“Danse!” she whined, tailing off into a yelp of pleasure. He growled when she tightened around him, her walls squeezing rhythmically as her orgasm took her. His thumb dived between her legs and the yelp turned into a choked scream as he pushed her further. Within seconds, she was having another orgasm, and Danse couldn’t hold out much longer. He buried himself inside her, twitching, and spurted into her, still fucking her until he was eventually spent.

He pulled out slowly, watching her eyes roll back into her head as she caught her breath, and grasped his briefs, wiping her clean. She shivered at the touch, murmuring in contentment when he moved back up to her and rolled them both onto their sides, wrapping his arm around her body protectively. Both of them slowly regained their breath, and he nuzzled her neck gently.

“Done already?” he teased. She squeezed his hand, reaching up to unpin her now very messy hair from its bun. Danse kissed her neck, murmuring gently.

“Not quite,” she chuckled softly. “Are you?”

His fingers skimmed over her stomach and rested just above her pubic bone. Nora’s breath hitched. It was a very effective and entirely too sexy threat.

“Far from it,” he rumbled, the tips of his fingers stroking over her stomach. He enjoyed the little kitten gasps she made at the contact, and kept at it, kissing her neck and shoulders.

“Oh…that’s…unfair,” she moaned, pressing her ass against his slowly hardening cock. Her eyes popped open. “Oh…my god…Danse…”

“Hmm?” he murmured, sliding a hand beneath her thigh, raising it and sliding his length over her lower lips. Nora cried out gently. “What?”

“Oh my god,” she whimpered, as he dragged his length over her clit. “Danse, please!”

“What do you want me to do to you, Nora?” he asked softly, his lips trailing over her ear. “Tell me.”

“I…I can’t…”

“You can,” he whispered, hand sliding up her belly to grasp her breast. “Tell me, Nora.”

“Fuck…me…”

“Louder.”

“Fuck me!” she whimpered, and Danse nibbled her neck gently.

“Like this?” he asked. “Lying on our sides?”

“Yes!” she pleaded, and he trapped her thigh against his body, running his cock over her clit and folds for a few more seconds until the woman was writhing.

“Now?”

“DANSE!”

He chuckled darkly into her ear and thrust into her depths, enjoying her sharp cry of pleasure and adding his own groans to it. She was so slick, he was having trouble staying in her. He reached between her legs to gently stroke quickly over her clit, and Nora arched, unable to move out of his grip and helpless to do anything other than wriggle in delight on his cock. He bit down on her shoulder as he fucked her, and she reached behind to grip his hair as they moved together. She couldn’t curl her leg around his body to anchor him, so the hand on her clit pressed against her mound to keep her seated on him. It put pressure on her walls and Danse moaned as she tightened just a fraction around the head of his cock.

“God,” she whispered, grasping his spare hand and curving it around her breast. “Danse…”

“You feel so good,” he panted. “Warm, and tight, and…oh, Nora…”

She twisted against his fingers as he continued to rub her a little firmer, sweat dripping down her thigh. His thrusts had gotten rougher, and she rolled her hips as best as she could. He whisked his hand beneath her thigh to keep her open as his fingers returned to her nub, and she cried out. Exposing more of her meant that Danse could get deeper inside of her. His cock pressed against a swollen spot and Nora screamed, already so sensitive.

“Danse…I…please…It’s…”

“How does it feel?” he murmured, nipping her neck.

“Amazing!” she cried, squirming as the heat built in her core. “I can’t…”

“You will,” he whispered, tongue trailing over her shoulder. “Come.”

She did, with a strangled cry, and Danse snarled into her shoulder and kept fucking her, rubbing her until she wasn’t sure where her orgasm had ended and the second one had begun. She whispered desperate pleas for mercy and Danse didn’t have any. His fingers were covered in her slick, and every movement he made against her core pulled dirty, wet sounds from between her legs. The Paladin bit her again, pinching her nipple and pushing her further into her pleasure, until he couldn’t take it anymore, and grunted, crying out as he came again. He slowed his thrusts and stopped, still buried in her, his face in her hair, which was strewn over her shoulder.

“Mmm,” he murmured softly, listening to the high pitched gasps of his lover as she fought for breath. His own chest was heaving, slick with sweat. “Oh, Nora…”

“Fuck,” she breathed, falling against him. “Danse…”

“That was amazing,” he mumbled, kissing the back of her neck. “Do you want a five minute break?”

“Only five?” she wheezed.

“Six,” he haggled.

“Ass,” she giggled.

“Oh, really?”

“D- no!”

She turned her head to kiss him, still finding breath difficult, and Danse held her close, stroking her arm gently. She closed her eyes, curling into him, his body giving out immense and enjoyable heat.

“Ten minutes.”

“Danse…”


End file.
